


Relationships, Threats and Homemade Pizza

by EpicKiya722



Series: AquaNight Stories [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: #newsexypowercouple, Black Manta is a good dad, Gen, Kaldur is so done, M/M, and discovered in a market, and gorgeous, and scary, dedicated to a friend of mine, dick really just wants kaldur to move in, i admit to the 'dick' grayson jokes, i tried i did, the reporter isn't Lois Lane, their relationship is a bit new, yes... yes it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: It wasn't as if he disapproved or anything, he just wanted Dick to know if he broke his son's heart, he'll break his face.





	Relationships, Threats and Homemade Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came to like this ship. I have and I wanted to write this. Also, my laptop is really stupid and I wrote this on my phone. So forgive for any mistakes I had probably looked over by accident.  
> Also this goes out to a friend of mine. She gets me. She's awesome. Boom.

He would be lying if he said he was shocked, bewildered to know  ** _he_**  found out about the relationship. His father had a way of finding out things, no matter how big or small it was.  ** _He_** would know if it involved his son.

Kaldur never questioned it really, a bit perplexed, but some part of him found it a bit endearing. His father cared, even if he was a villain, he still cared.

And maybe sometimes... He cared  _**too much**  _... Almost to when it was frightening.

* * *

The Atlantean came to the realization in a way he didn't expect.

It started off with a semi boring day at their new established hideout. There wasn't any crime or an evil plan to stop, which meant no awesome ass-kicking either. And some of the Team wanted to kick some villain ass.

So what better way to get those urges out than sparring?

"Aaah, come on, Wally! You can do better. You can't always rely on your speed, you know."

The speedster lunged forward to deliver a punch, but it was easily dodged by his opponent. Within swift seconds, he was knocked on his back. He pouted, looking up at the black and blue clad male who was oozing confidence. "You. Are. A.  _ **Dick**_.", he sneered, with some bit of familiar amusement.

"Don't I know it."

Dick offered his hand, which was accepted. Wally was up to his feet again, ignoring some giggling from the side of the room. 

"Bet you want an award for winning or something."

As on cue, there was a recognizable beep of someone coming in, the 'voice of the hideout' announcing the newcomer.

_"RECOGNIZED AQUALAD."_

Wally caught the smirk on the first Robin's face, rolling his eyes. He didn't even get a word out before the acrobat rushed to Kaldur who was just coming down the five stairs, focused on the book in his hands. The Atlantean yelped in surprise as arms wrapped around his waist and lips met with his. He didn't get the chance to respond to the kiss before it was broken.

Kaldur's confused pale green gaze met with a playful blue one.

"I'll go with that as my award. Hi, Kal.", Dick greeted, hands planted on the small of the other's back. It still puzzles their friends that the acrobat was at Kaldur's height, maybe a little taller.

"Richard..."

A small kiss was delivered to his nose.

"You're so affectionate.", Zatanna chuckled, walking up to the couple. Unlike Wally and Dick, she was just adorning simple civilian clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a black tank. "Hey, Kaldur. I see your bird is already coddling you.", she teased.

Kaldur's cheeks heated up at the words, his head ducking in his boyfriend's shoulder and book long forgotten.

He tried not to entertain his boyfriend's laugh. "..."

"Where did you come from, Kaldur?", Artemis asked, coming up beside Zatanna. "And nice clothes."

"He looks good in my clothes, doesn't he?", Dick smirked. Kaldur was covered in simple black jeans and a dark blue tee. Zatanna had conjured up a necklace for him to use to cover up his gills and tattoos for when he goes out in public, that way he didn't always have to wear jackets or turtlenecks.

"Richard. I just came from the bookstore in Star City."

"I can't believe you got an apartment there. Why not Blüdhaven? Or in Gotham with me?", Dick whined.

"You can't always have me under your nose.", Kaldur responded knowingly. "And our relationship just started two months ago. It's too earlier for us to move in together."

"Well, over the time of two months, I realized I want to spoil you, marry you and have kids with you. Jason would love to have nieces and nephews."

"Richard."

"Just saying."

"At least he's honest.", Conner said, coming up with Tim in tow. "It scares me sometimes. Along with the Bat Glare."

No one objected to that.

"... Anyways, I'm kind of sparring-out. Why don't we go out or something?", Wally sighed. "We could visit the Flash Museum."

"Or the Batman Museum. Well, they're changing the name to Bat Family Museum in tribute to all the members. Including Agent A.", Tim suggested, scrolling through his phone.

"Can we grab some food first? I checked the kitchen and it's pretty empty. Ooh! Better yet, let's take a trip to the store!  ** _That_**  should be entertaining.", Artemis grinned.

The others thought about it.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm gonna let M'gann know where we going. She'll keep an eye on Jaime, Bart, Cassie, La'gaan, and Garfield for us.", Zatanna informed. 

"Alright then.", Kaldur replied, setting his book down on a nearby table. 

* * *

 Minutes later, Wally, Zatanna, Artemis, Conner, Tim, Dick and Kaldur were seated in one of the vehicles the JL, Batman really, loaned to them and driving off to one of the large markets in Metropolis. Conner was familiar with the area, so he was able to choose a place where they can purchase what they needed... And unnecessarily wanted.

Once the large van was parked, Artemis the designated driver, they climbed out, Wally almost speeding off before Conner grabbed him. "Whoa there. This is my nick of the woods, so I suggest you don't do anything stupid.", he voiced sternly before letting the redhead's shirt go. Wally pouted, glancing over at Tim. 

"Get your boyfriend, Timmy."

The detective blushed. "H-he's not my boyfriend!"

Dick caught the clone's grin, understanding that Tim's words will mean nothing soon. "Alright, alright. Let's get in there and get stuff.", he chuckled, grabbing onto Kaldur's webbed hand. He lead them into the market, Zatanna and Tim grabbing shopping cart each.

"Okay, so we're gonna need so many things. Tim, your cart is solely food products... And try not to get multiple bags of marshmallows."

Tim pouted. "I can't help it. Marshmallows are life."

"Yeah. Zatanna, your cart is other supplies... Hm. I think we need another cart."

"I already got it.", Kaldur announced. He helped a woman with a small child get hers before he gotten one.

"Oh, thank you!", she smiled, putting her son in the cart. 

"It's no problem, ma'am.", the Atlantean replied before meeting back with the others. "Shall we proceed?"

Dick placed an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his temple. Kaldur's cheeks heated up at the soft, yet affectionate touch. Not that he wasn't big of public displays of affection. He wasn't use to it since he hasn't been in a relationship before the infamous Richard Grayson. After all, it's only been two months.

"We shall, babe. Homemade pizzas tonight?"

"I'm all for that!"

"I know you are, Wallace.", Artemis sighed, the group heading to the breakfast aisle. Conner immediately grabbed three different boxes of cereal he wanted, Wally going for Poptarts. Kaldur made sure to get coffee, witnessing an 'incident' when there wasn't any at the hideout. He was more of a water and tea guy, drinking coffee when he felt the need which wasn't often. But the others? Without coffee they're savages!

"Hey, I think another box of cereal is desperately needed. Make sure it's Lucky Charms. You know how Garfield and Bart are without Lucky Charms.", Zatanna reminded. She placed five boxes of pancake mix in Tim's cart. Artemis tossed in some syrup.

After that aisle, they headed for snacks, lunch and dinner items. The frozen aisles were last. Kaldur had spotted the word 'SEAFOOD' above one area and was immediately sent for the milk, the others not wanting him to be scarred for life. He definitely was going to let that drag for a while, it was amusing.

The Atlantean decided to focus on choosing between low-fat, nonfat or regular milk. He took consideration on how picky some of his teammates were. He still loved them like family though.

"Hmmm."

"You're cute when you're in thought.", a husky, yet teasing voice popped up.

Kaldur sighed, humored as arms snaked from behind around his waist. He recognized the embrace easily. "Richard, must you always shower me with affection?"

"Yyyyeeesss.", the first Robin snickered, landing a kiss on Kaldur's hidden gills. The other ducked his head , a shiver going down his spine. He bit his lip, trying to resist the urge.

"Richard Grayson."

"Hm?", Dick responded, planting another kiss on Kaldur's skin, this time lower on his neck.

"Dick.", the slightly older male hissed, promising punishment.

"You want it?"

"What? No! Stop it!"

The acrobat whined, tightening his hold around Kaldur like some koala bear. He nor Kaldur didn't spot the girl stopping, recognizing the taller male. "Is that... Oh my goodness! This is a story!", she smirked, taking out her phone. She snapped pictures of the unaware couple, not really being discreet about it. "They're such a beautiful couple. The public is definitely going to have a field day with this!"

* * *

 Much later, the young heroes were gathered together in the den, eating the homemade pizza they made. Garfield stayed clear of Wally and Bart's meatlover's pizza.

"Artemis, you really didn't have to pick a fight with that boy. We almost got kicked out.", Zatanna sighed.

The female archer just rolled her eyes, putting her feet on Kaldur's lap, much to Dick's displeasure. "He shouldn't have provoked me. I'm from Gotham. The only boy from Metropolis that is on my good radar is Conner... Even though technically he's a clone Cadmus created.", the last part mumbled, though said Super heard.

"Right on, Arty."

"I thought we were going to get kicked out when Wally and Conner decided to have a cart race. Poor Kal almost got ran over.", Tim voiced after swallowing down his pizza.

"You almost ran over Kaldur?", La'gaan questioned, eyes wider than usual.

Both the speedster and Kryptonian winced.

"It's not like we were trying to."

"Forgive us?"

Kaldur just gave a small smile to counter their pouts. "My friends, I already told you I forgave you."

"He's too precious.", Bart chuckled. "He's like... the mom of this team."

"Stop it.", Kaldur said. He jumped suddenly, Artemis feeling a vibration against the heel of her foot while a tune played from the other's pocket. "I'm not going to get use to this."

"Who would be calling you right now?", Jaime asked.

Kaldur's expression, dull yet twisted with  ** _nervousness_** said it wasn't good. He dug out a slick black phone from his pocket, sliding Artemis' feet off and getting up to go to the other side of the room. The Team watched as he answered the phone, quiet so they could hear him.

"Hello?"

Kaldur exhaled at whatever the response was.

"I'm fine; I'm doing well."

More talking. Kaldur placed his free hand on his hip, shaking his head. "The apartment is good. I'm very content with it. I have everything I need for now. I have the perfect view of the beach. No, the condo was too much. No. I know you are visiting next Saturday."

"Who the fuck is he talking to?", Wally asked, a slice of pizza in his mouth. He got his answer before anyone else could guess.

"Father, again: I am just fine. And no you are not hiring a cook or a maid for me. I can do cooking and cleaning on my own. Father... I know you are concerned for my wellbeing and I do not mind, but... Yes, I am aware. Okay. I will call you later. I won't forget. I won't. Yes. I love you, too."

 They watched him hang up and pocket the phone before heading back over to his friends. Once he got to the couch, he was pulled in Dick's lap. "Richard!"

"Was that your... dad?", Cassie asked. "You know..."

"Black Manta?", La'gaan finished 

"Yeah!"

"That was my father who called. He does this once in a while to know I'm okay.", Kaldur answered, keeping in a moan from Dick's fingers gliding across his stomach under his shirt. "Even though we have different morals, he wants to maintain the relationship we had when I was undercover."

"He got you the apartment for you? Not to be nosey.", Jaime voiced. "We heard."

"Yes, he did. He wanted to get a condo for me."

"Hm. Well then.", Bart chuckled, cuddling to Jaime's side. He was welcomed into the other boy's arms.

Dick rested his chin on Kaldur's shoulder. "Hm. You sure you don't want to move in with me?"

"Dick."

"Yes, I'll give it to you once we're in private."

"Whoa there!", M'gann chuckled. "I actually got that."

Kaldur glared over his shoulder at his boyfriend who smiled nervously. "Richard Grayson. Keep the bedroom jokes inside your head. Inappropriate."

"Sorry."

* * *

 Two days later, that's when things did a hard swerve. He sensed it was coming for each of those passing hours. Something...  _ **something**_ was trying to tell him that whatever he do, don't go out. Don't answer the phone, don't look at anything on his laptop,  _ **nothing**_.

Kaldur moaned as he stretched his arms, blinking his greys open. He sat up, slumping his shoulders once he felt relaxed and awake. His shirt, a large Nightwing tee that either Artemis or Dick brought, he didn't know, slid down one shoulder as he got to his feet. He didn't really wear anything when he goes to bed, given that he's usually covered up completely when he was out and about. Not so much now, but eh.

 The Atlantean thought about what may happen today, that sinking feeling still inside him. It seemed to increase when he heard his cell ping. He picked it up off his nightstand, seeing it was a text from Artemis.

A: get 2 the hideout immediately! urgent!

"Oh dear."

* * *

 

It was a nice morning, surprisingly for Gotham. Dick knew nothing couldn't go wrong. Nothing... Right?

"Good morning, Jay. Morning, Dami.", the oldest Robin greeted, giving Jason a hug, not catching his smirk. Damian growled, scooting away from Dick's hug.

"No touching, Grayson."

"I'll give the hug to Alfred then."

Said elder just smiled as he received the hug from his first surrogate grandson. "Morning, Master Dick."

"I really hope nothing goes wrong today. It seems so nice out."

"Oh, keep wishing, Dickie.", Jason chuckled, sliding his tablet to his older adoptive brother. "Someone made the front page.", he sung.

Dick picked up the device, confused on what he meant until he saw  _ **it**_.

"I... am... so... dead."

On the page displayed read: DICK GRAYSON OFF THE MARKET?! 

Underneath the words, was a picture of the first Robin hugging Kaldur at the market. Both looked undoubtedly happy and lost into each other, enough for the picture to be taken. Their faces were inches apart, close for a kiss. Dick's arms were wrapped around the Atlantean, who was pressed to the taller's front as he held a gallon of milk.

Damian peeked over Dick's shoulder, standing on a chair for leverage. He huffed nonchalantly at the photo. "Hm. Is that the boy you've been so infatuated with?"

"Uh huh.", Dick answered, still shocked over the article. He was aware that somebody was royally pissed at it and was definitely getting his ass kicked for it.

"I'm so fucking dead."

"Language, Master Dick.", Alfred scowled, placing a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Read the article, brother.", Tim voiced, skipping into the kitchen.

"I don't believe this. 'Dick Grayson, first ward to the infamous Bruce Wayne of Gotham City, was seen in Metropolis at the Super Metro Market Saturday with another male, and they don't seem like buddies. Too close to be, which raises eyebrows as to who this stunning man could be! Maybe a model given his picturesque features! But what's worth more knowing is, what is his relationship with Grayson? Friend with benefits? Potential boyfriend? Could we go with future spouse? Grayson is definitely enamored by whoever he is and ready to get down on one knee. Who's to say? We have to know more about this Adonis! Why haven't we seen him until now? How long have they've been together? Are they already married? Kids? Time will tell if they make another public appearance together. We hope they do.' Yeah, if I'm alive after today! Kaldur is going to kill me!"

"Not if I get to you first."

Every single one of the boys stiffen at the harsh, cold tone. Alfred was not startled by it. He continued on with breakfast.

"Uh... Hey, Bruce.", Dick gulped, seeing the shadow looming over said billionaire as he entered the kitchen.

"Richard Grayson-Wayne.", Bruce hissed.

"I guess you saw the article?", Tim mumbled, getting on the other side of Jason just in case.

"Oh I did. Why haven't I known of this relationship?"

Dick took a seat, which didn't help since he felt even smaller. He was shaky about giving the wrong answer. "It never occurred to me? I mean Kaldur and I have been dating for only two months. I guess we weren't ready to tell you?"

Only their friends and Dick's brothers knew, Jason and Damian not knowing Kaldur on a personal level. They met the rest of the Team before, but that was during Kaldur's time away at home in Shayeris, so they haven't been face to face with him.

"Hm."

"..."

"Are you active?"

"Like sex? No!" Though he wished.

Bruce's stare seem to let up, but he wasn't backing down.

"So... only two months? As boyfriends?"

"Yes, Bruce. And I'm hoping it goes on longer. I really like Kaldur, maybe even love him. No... I do. I'm not hiding that fact. That article is just gossip but... yeah."

Damian piped up. "I must meet him face to face, Grayson. So I may approve of him being a future aspect to this family."

"Dami..."

 "I'm just concerned. What if he is using your affections?"

"Not Kaldur, Damian. He actually is very sensitive of others' feelings since he's been heartbroken before. That's why, I admit, want to keep him forever."

"Possessive.", Jason coughed.

Dick glared at him. "Says you. You're awfully fond of Tim."

"So is Conner. But it's different. I'll kill him personally if he hurts Timmy. He's my little brother.", Jason promised. He somehow knew a certain clone heard and was trembling in fear. 

"We're not dating.", Tim muttered, knowing his statement fell on deaf ears.

* * *

 "I... I..."

"Yup."

"..."

"You're famous now."

"And apparently a model."

Pale green eyes could only scan over and over the words that were torturing him. That sinking feeling was staying and chilled goosebumps were permanent on his mocha skin.

"Oh dear Poseidon.", Kaldur gasped, taking a seat on the sofa. "I... What?"

"He's broken.", Garfield lightly teased.

"You are quite the topic on these sites. Blog and reblog. 'Who's the cutie?', 'Aaaahh, how cute!', '#newsexypowercouple', 'I want to attend that wedding!' Kal, people want to know if Beyoncé is your relative because you look like you are.", Zatanna said, amused. "And frankly, they're not wrong."

"If the picture were closer, the internet would crash because of your eyes. And this picture makes you and Dick sexier than ever. Even if you're holding milk.", Cassie voiced. "That picture is relationship goals."

"We will not mention the Beyoncé thing again, as I said before.", Kaldur reminded, looking away from the article. This is the first he ever wanted to kill anybody. He groaned, settling his head down on the table. "I never thought...", he trailed off. He really didn't think that his relationship with Grayson would actually become a hot topic. Ever. It was like any other relationship... right?

"Kaldur, someone wants to know how long will it be before you become an official member to Dick's family."

The Atlantean groaned again, finding comfort on the table. Ooh, Dick was so gonna get it!

_"RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING. RECOGNIZED RED ROBIN. RECOGNIZED RED HOOD. RECOGNIZED ROBIN."_

"Oh damn, demon spawn alert."

Walking in, Damian was already shooting his death glare at Wally.

"Be silent, West. Before I make you in a way most drastic."

"Aaah, love you, too, little buddy."

Jason quickly grabbed hold of the youngest boy's collar. "Down. Wally, shut the hell up."

Wally squeaked, shutting up. He knew not to piss Jason off.

Dick went over to Kaldur's side, placing a hand on the small of his back as he leaned over him. "Kaldur, I did not mean for this."

"..."

"But I'm glad the public knows I'm taken, by the most amazing person ever. Intelligent, gentle, tactical, agile, sexy..."

Kaldur looked up at that, flushed red.

"So I'm not shamed of you. And the public seems to be onboard with it."

"I noticed.", the other deadpanned. He leaned back in the chair, hearing another move closer so his boyfriend could take a seat next to him. Kaldur then felt fingers cup around his chin, turning his head so his eyes met with crystal blue ones. He crossed his arms, frowning a little. "Richard."

"We just have to lay low until this dies down, okay? For now, can I get forgiveness?", the acrobat begged softly. 

Kaldur hesitated, but his boyfriend's eyes always became his downfall. "Alright. I forgive you."

Dick made it clear he was happy, pulling Kaldur in a firm, quick kiss before wrapping his arms around him.

"I doubt that this is gonna die down.", Cassie admitted.

"#newsexypowercouple.", Bart teased.

"Shut your face. Besides, if Tim and Conner show up in public together, the attention will go to them."

Conner grinned, Tim coughed to hide his embarrassment. "We're not---"

"We are like that.", the clone interrupted, grabbing the smaller boy's hand and twirling him to him. Tim blushed as their eyes met, lips slightly brushing. "If you want to be.", Conner added, with a hint of teasing. By now, everyone was looking their way, tired of the UST. Even Kaldur.

Tim shivered, his knees just barely holding him up. He couldn't trust to speak so he nodded. His answer lead to a much needed kiss.

"Looks as if Dick and Kaldur has some competition.", Garfield laughed.

"Let them have it. I know we can be sexier."

"Richard."

"It's true."

"Grayson.", Damian voiced, crossing his arms. 

Dick nodded in understanding. "Right, right. Kaldur, my little brother wants to meet you to see if you're 'worthy' to be my boyfriend."

"No joke.", Jason said, stepping closer. He gave Kaldur a sizing, eyes narrowed as if he testing him for flaws. After a few moments, he smiled.

"Damn. I thought you were hot in the picture, but up close and personal, I want to steal for myself from Big Bird."

"He's not an available fish in the sea.", La'gaan joked. "I can make that joke."

"Someone had to say it.", M'gann nodded.

Dick tightened his hold on Kaldur. "Sorry, Jaybird. He's mine and frankly, I don't care to share."

"Meanie. Jason Todd, by the way.", the taller male introduced, holding out his hand for Kaldur to shake, which was accepted.

"Kaldur'ahm. Or Kaldur."

"How about Kal? Or Hottie?"

"Jason. Mine."

"I'm just teasing, bro. But you are lucky."

"Todd, move over.", Damian demanded, taking a stand in front of the couple. His emerald gaze scanned over Kaldur, same manner as Jason, but more judgemental. "Hm. I do see the appeal, Grayson. He is quite admirable. What are your intentions with my brother?"

"I only seek to have a relationship with him. I am not expecting our relationship to last forever, however, I do show my mutual affections for Richard. He's not a tool for my personal gain, I don't wish for it. I do take consideration of his emotions and boundaries as I hope he does the same.", the last part was emphasized with sharpness that only Dick could understand, given the harsh, aching squeeze on his thigh that Kaldur gave hidden under the table. If Dick felt, which he did, he covered it.

Damian nodded in understanding. "Very well. What are your abilities?"

"I have studied magic during my time at Atlantis, yet I was more into training as a soldier. My abilities I have obtained due to my Atlantean heritage are hydrokinesis, electricity generation, toxin resistance, and enhanced durability."

"Hm. I have noticed your webbing and gills. I have seen Atlanteans before and they usually don't have these features."

"I'm from a part of Atlantis where it is common, Shayeris. But I am only half Atlantean."

"Oh? I am believe you're half human as well?"

"That I am."

"I can't believe this conversation is happening.", Zatanna muttered, the others nodding in agreement as they continued to watch Damian interrogate Kaldur.

"Hm. I see. Who is your human parent, if I am allowed to ask?"

"I do not mind. It's actual known now. My human father is Black Manta."

Damian seem to have halted breathing for a while. "Black Manta?"

"Yes..."

"I have studied his work before and I admit I am impressed."

"So I have been told."

"Yes." Damian then turned to Dick. "I approve of this relationship, Grayson. I hope you and Kaldur'ahm continue this and hopefully he will be an added addition to our family as I expect him to be. He is most formal in his posture and speech and quite stunning. Your children will be the eyes of the beholder."

Kaldur felt his cheeks heat up again. Dick chuckled nervously.

"Damian, we're both males."

"Nonsense, Grayson. If my grandfather can bring people back to life, there are talking gorillas, and aliens, there is a way for you to physically have children."

He wasn't wrong really.

"Oh okay, Dami."

"I see your brothers have met Kaldur."

The Team turned to see Batman and Superman come into the room. Superman raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"So it's true."

"Yup, Supes. Aqualad and I are dating."

"And yes, Father, we have met with Grayson's partner. I approve of him.", Damian announced.

Kaldur was beginning to feel as if he was obligated to marry his boyfriend.

"Hm. Anyways, there is an attack happening off the coast of Central City. It's Black Manta causing the attack. Stop him before he enters the city.", Batman sternly stated.

The others swore they heard a curse of Greek from someone.

"Well, we all heard him. Let's suit up and take down... Yeah.", Wally said.

As they rushed to slip on their uniforms, Jason and Damian deciding to tag along, Dick had grabbed hold of Kaldur's hand, stopping him.

"I wonder who else saw the article and is interested in our relationship.", the acrobat laughed lightly.

It seemed everyone knew and wanted to know the facts of their relationship. And where the hell did the reporter who wrote the story lived.

If only it was the end of it.

* * *

 

In no time, the Team made it to catch sight of Black Manta's men attacking innocent civilians. They just wanted to have fun at the beach! The civilians, I mean.

Surprisingly though, the attack appeared to be... lacking. They weren't hitting anyone or at least trying to kidnap. Which was unusual for men working under  _ **the Black Manta**_. That wasn't it either.

"Black Manta, we're about to kick your a--"

"Cease fire, men!"

The Team watched in surprise as the soldiers stopped attacking as if Manta flipped on a switch. They lined up, shoulder to shoulder, guns no longer firing and held in a strict manner. 

It was silent, only the waves of the beach crashing and possibly the baffled thoughts of the heroes.

"... Um... I'm confused.", Wonder Girl admitted. She was ready to punch the crap out of someone.

"You're not the only one.", Lagoon Boy sighed. He shot a look at Aqualad, who shrugged in response. They watched as Manta walked forward, taking off his helmet. 

"Manta..."

"Please, I mean no harm. I actually had you lured here.", the head pirate voiced. He walked over to Aqualad who looked him up and down. He was weary from the small smile his birth father was giving him. 

Uh oh.

"Father...?"

"Kaldur'ahm, son, how are you?"

That tone was too nice.

"Fine..."

"That's good to hear. Done anything exciting as of late?"

"No..."

Alright, this was very strange.

"Hm. Well, anything you would like to confess?"

"..." Pale greens glanced onto Nightwing.

"Anything? It's okay, take your time."

"Okay, he's scarier than usual.", Impulse voiced, taking a closer step to Blue Beetle.

"Manta, are you up to something?", Red Hood questioned.

"Nothing at all. Just wanting to know how my son is doing.", the man answered with a tone of mischief. "So son..."

"Yes, Father?", Aqualad droned out softly, taking a step closer to his boyfriend. He had a guess as to where this is going.

"Can you explain one thing to me?"

"Yes, I can."

The others got into defensive stances when Manta fished out something. They relaxed when they saw it was just a small screen.

Aqualad watched as the screen lit up, displaying words and a familiar picture. He felt all the life drain from his body as he recognized it. His father had most definitely read  _ **the article**_.

"..."

"What is the meaning of this, Kaldur'ahm? Why haven't I've been told of this?"

Yup. There was the angry parent voice. He was possibly about to get it. Black Manta was unpredictable.

"Father, I... I... I guess it did not cross my mind to tell you yet. Well, we only have been dating for two months."

Manta tapped his chin in thought. "Perhaps, it is too early in the relationship for it to be known. Damn those gossip hungry journalists."

They needed a show. 

"I apologize for not telling you I was involved, Father. I did not intend to hide it from you ever. The circumstances of you finding out was not of my doing either, and I'm just as stunned as you at the reveal."

"I know you didn't intend any of this, my boy. No one can't help a little PDA once in a while."

"I agree."

Nightwing swore something just died at the underlying bite of the other's tone.

"Would you like for your mother and Calvin to know of this?"

"Please do inform them of it and I shall visit them soon."

Okay, this was turning out better than they all thought. It's a plus no one had gotten a broken limb yet.

Manta pulled Aqualad into a hug. "I'll do so. For now, all I ask is for you to be careful."

"I will."

And then Manta proved he was really the Black Manta. He was swiftly in front of Nightwing, his eyes narrowed in malice and promises of slow pain. "And what I ask of you is to watch your back. You break my precious son's heart and I break your damn face. Understood?", he hissed lowly. Robin and Red Hood was impressed.

"Yes sir!", the acrobat yelled with a nod.

"Good. Glad we came to an agreement." Manta went back over to Aqualad, hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you soon again, my son."

"Yes, Father."

"Men, back in the ship.", Black Manta ordered, his men following suit in a second. He was the last to board before his ship submerged beneath the water.

When they were sure he was gone, the young heroes released the gasps they were holding in.

"Well... that went better than expected.", Superboy said, crossing his arms. 

Nightwing let out a long pained whine. "How did he know it was me?!"

"He's Black Manta.", Artemis deadpanned.

"It's official. Black Manta won the 'Scariest Parent Ever' award.", Blue Beetle admitted.

"My father is just... protective."

Sure... Just protective.

* * *

 He was used to sneaking up on people and being sneaked onto. But this pertains to Gotham villains, his kids, the Justice League, and Alfred on some occasions. Yes, even Alfred.

However, this was new.

"Batman."

The caped crusader swiftly turned, coming to the sight of Black Manta leaning against a wall in a relaxed state. His helmet was on, but the vigilante was aware of his glares.

"Black Manta. To who do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to discuss my child with you. Something has been brought to my attention."

Behind his own mask, an eyebrow was raised.

"Kaldur'ahm?"

"Yes. I'm concerned with his involvement with your own protege, Nightwing. I assume he is taking care of my boy?"

"Nightwing is very protective of those he holds dear. I doubt he'll try to hurt Kaldur."

Manta nodded. "For your and his sakes, he better. Because if my son comes to me heartbroken..." His voice was shadowed with a poisonous threat. "... not only I will break Nightwing's face, I'll break your back and legs. And if it's really bad, I'll add in a slow painful death. Am I clear, Batman?"

"Crystal." The dark knight was hiding his shock. He's been threatened before, but... not like this. For once, Batman realized how scary he was when he was serious about his kids. Speaking of...

He turned on his link. 

"Hello?"

"Clark, I have something to discuss with you." 

* * *

 

"So we're gonna have lay low for a while, huh?"

Kaldur, resting on Dick's chest, shifted so he was looking at him. "It is best."

"But we still are trending. People really like us together.", the acrobat laughed, reading the tweets and hashtags on his phone. "Imagine if we posted a picture of us without a reporter."

The Atlantean chuckled lowly, rubbing his leg against the acrobat's. "Richard."

"That picture didn't show your eyes up close. The public should see them. Wait, no. Only me. Only for me to ogle over."

"You are quite possessive."

"Well, people were hooked on you before and now are obsessed with you now. I have to make sure they don't try to take you from me."

"Richard."

"Kaldur'ahm."

 "No."

Dick tightened his arms around Kaldur, placing his phone down on the table nearby. "Alright. I still adore you. I still love you."

"And I you."

"Are you sure you don't want to move in with me?"

"It's still too early!", Kaldur laughed, trying to get out of his grip. He could have, but they were just playing. The slightly shorter male was forced on his back, his wrists pinned down against the cushions.

"I hope you don't bring that up when I finally seduce you."

"I will. But I was under the impression of that was what you were doing before."

"Nope. I would make sure I wear tighter pants and no shirt."

"Richard."

"I like it when you say my name. You know you could easily flip us over."

No sooner his words were spoken, Dick found himself on his back, Kaldur straddling his waist.

"I was aware I could.", the Atlantean voiced, leaning down closer. He kissed his boyfriend's nose. "I just allowed you a small victory."

"I accept."

Dick slid his hands onto the other's back, the couple shifting back to their original position. It was quiet for a while, the air calm and cool. 

"Hmmm."

Kaldur's webbed hands went up to caress the acrobat's shoulders. "Richard, what are you thinking about?"

"Your father. For the record, he can be scary than Batman. And that is saying something."

"Batman is also fear inducing."

"Yup. But I can imagine how your other parents are."

"You will know soon enough probably."


End file.
